The present invention relates to a new and improved practice appliance, and more particularly to a practice appliance for use by brass players in practicing their instruments away from a band and without an instrument.
It has long been known that musicians who play brass instruments such as the trumpet, the tuba, the baritone, the French horn and the trombone, herein referred to as xe2x80x9cbrass players,xe2x80x9d must practice regularly to maintain their competence. The lip that provides all of the vibration and tonal quality of a brass instrument must be maintained in physical condition. Further, brass players must, from time to time, practice tonguing techniques to maintain top quality.
For years, brass players have carried their mouthpieces with them, and during times such as driving on the interstate and at other times when at least one hand is free and they can concentrate, buzz their mouthpieces in an attempt to maintain their proficiency on the instrument.
However, in many places, brass players have difficulty in hearing the buzz of the mouthpiece so as to be able to properly practice and to concentrate on improving their skills. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players.
Any practical practice appliance for a brass player must enhance the sound of the mouthpiece being buzzed. Such an appliance must amplify the sound such that one can distinguish the tonal quality of the buzz and the tonguing of the buzz. Additionally, the appliance should be small, portable and hand-held such that this can be accomplished in all locations, even while driving. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is relatively small, portable and hand-held. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that amplifies the mouthpiece buzz such that tonal quality and tonguing can be easily heard.
Most brass players, when a practice appliance is not being used, carry it in a coat or trouser pocket. Thus, the practice appliance must not be cumbersome. It would also be highly useful in order to store the mouthpiece with the appliance. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is small enough and lightweight enough to be carried in a pocket of one""s clothing. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance by which the mouthpiece can be stored when not in use.
Since any practice appliance is an accessory to any brass player, the appliance should be relatively inexpensive and convenient to use. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is convenient to use.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that has all of the features above.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is relatively small, portable and hand-held.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that amplifies the mouthpiece buzz such that tonal quality and tonguing can be easily heard.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is small enough and lightweight enough to be carried in a pocket of one""s clothing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance by which the mouthpiece can be stored when not in use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that is convenient to use.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved practice appliance for brass players that has all of the features above.
In the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided a new and improved sound reflector and a mouthpiece mount. The mouthpiece mount is secured to the sound reflector to position a mouthpiece adjacent to and generally perpendicular of the reflector.